new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Headmaster Galvatron
Headmaster Galvatron is an antagonist in Transformers: The Headmasters, a Transformers series with a so-bad-its-funny English dub He's the 2nd introduced fighter in Lawl Zero. Video Playstyle Description "As a gigantic Decepticon, Headmaster Galvatron moves at a slow speed. What he lacks in speed is made up for his immense attack power, causing powerful attacks and being difficult to KO due to his heavy weight." Entrance Close Encounters of Galvatron A UFO drops Galvatron off on the battlefield. Special Moves Neutral B: Arm Cannon Transformation Galvatron transforms into a giant arm cannon, remaining stationary at the same time and able to shoot lasers. He can shoot more powerful lasers by pressing B after a certain amount of time, and undo the transformation at any time by pressing Down B during cannon mode. The move can also be performed and undone in the air, but his falling speed will increase. As an arm cannon, Galvatron is easier to KO because of his faster falling, so players must take precautions before deciding to make him transform. If the move is not undone early, Galvatron transforms back to normal after five seconds. Side B: Time Bomb Galvatron plants a time bomb in the area where he is standing, and it will go off after five seconds, causing some fire damage to nearby opponents. You can have up to three time bombs on screen at a time, and if an opponent attacks a bomb, it will go off earlier than its set time. Time bombs remain stationary once they are planted. If two or more time bombs are close enough to each other, they can cause a chain explosion, which may deal more damage than usual. Up B: This is Unicorn Galvatron transforms into Grand "Unicorn" Galvatron and slowly ascends upward. He can shoot lasers at opponents by pressing A, and cancel the attack early by pressing B. As Unicorn, Galvatron can reflect basic projectiles, but is vulnerable from attacks to his head, as well as regular attacks and sharp objects launched towards him. If the attack is not cancelled early, it will end after three seconds. Down B: Ninja Consultant Sixshot Galvatron briefly morphs himself into Sixshot, the Ninja Consultant of the Decepticons. See Sixshot for more information about the different moves he has. Final Smash: Head Formation of Friendship Galvatron pretends to get stuck in the battlefield as he shouts "I'm gonna kill all of you!". The Autobot Headmasters reply, "We should be saying that to you, Galvatron. Head Formation!", and join together to form a circle to create solar energy. During this FS, you can control where they shoot solar lasers with the control stick, and increase the lasers' power but decrease their speed holding down B. Some of the more powerful rays are enough to cause small glaciers of ice to fall onto the battlefield. Be warned that the move can get cancelled early if an opponent uses enough strong attacks against a Headmaster. After ten seconds, the Final Smash ends, and Galvatron returns to the battlefield. KO Sounds KO Sound #1: "NOOO!" KO Sound #2: *yawning/stretching noise* Star KO: "Come and help me, somebody quicklyyyyyy!" Screen KO: "Uuugh-" Taunts Up: "Did I scare you?" Side: "Don't even think about betraying me, or you'll pay dearly!" Down: "No one is allowed to get in my way!" Victory Options + Lose Pose Option 1: "Forget it! Not one of you is a match for me, are you, eh?" *evily laughs* Option 2: "From now on, you do as I say! I am the chief commander of the Decepticons and I'm still alive!" Option 3: Galvatron poses with Sixshot and says "That got rid of him!", then evily laughs. Option 4 (only against Optimus Prime): Evily laughs, then says "You just can't compete! The game is over, Prime!" Lose Pose: Galvatron is shown stuck in the floor with his legs sticking out. Regular Attacks: * Jabs:Galvatron punches forward while taking a step * Dash Attack: Galvatron dives forwards. Smash Attacks * Sd: Galvatron fires a blast from his cannon. * Up: Galvatron summons another Decepticon behind him to fire some lasers upwards. * Dn: Galvatron punches Cyclonus and Scourge downwards while saying "You bunch of useless blockheads!" Tilt Attacks * Sd: Galvatron fires a blast from his arm cannon. * Up: A meteor (nicknamed "Milo") appears besides Galvatron, and crashes down towards the opponent. * Dn: Aerial Attacks * N-Air: * F-Air: * B-Air: Kicks backwards while raising his left arm. * U-Air: * D-Air: Throws * Grab: Cyclonus appears in front of Galvatron and grabs the opponent. * Forward: * Back: * Up: Cyclonus raises the opponent up saying "You're dead meat!", then slams them down into the ground. * Down: Misc. * Ledge Attack: * 100% Ledge Attack: * Ground Attack: * Trip Attack: Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Zero Category:Transformers Category:Villain Category:Cults Category:80's Category:Anime Characters Category:Cybertron Category:UnHuman Category:Defensive Category:Turtle Category:Heavy Category:Unknown Age Category:Male Category:Robots